


Illuminate Me

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: Small Stories [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Phan Fluff, Storms, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Phil loves storms, Dan doesn't like them too much. Together they cuddle and watch as one passes over London.





	Illuminate Me

There was a sudden bolt of light that bursted through the windows and illuminated Dan and Phil's bedroom, followed by a loud crack of thunder. They had been in the darkness for a few minutes, getting ready to fall asleep when the sudden storm sent them into a panic.

Phil loved thunderstorms, when he was a kid he'd sit in front of the window with his mum and watch them, often with a snack and a close embrace from her. Now he gets to sit in his bed with his husband pressed close to him and watch as the storm passes. 

“Get up for a sec, I'm going to open the blinds.” Phil whispered, nudging Dan's body off of his own.

Dan groaned and moved over, Phil flung the covers back and got up. Their new wall length windows were perfect for storm watching. He pulled the strings so that the window was fully visible and a large bolt of lightning flashed the room white.

“Isn't it beautiful?” He asked Dan.

“You're more beautiful, now get back here.” Dan said. He was never fond of storms.

Phil remembers back in 2009, during one of their late night Skype calls, a storm ripped through causing their connection to drop. So Phil called him in the phone instead. Dan picked up scared, explaining that once when he was little his house was hit by lightning and he has been slightly frightened by storms ever since.

They've experience a lot of storms together since then. Many knocking their power out, leaving then with nothing to do but cuddle and watch. Phil loved every second of it. Especially when they could leave a window open, allowing the cold air to breeze in and they could cuddle closer.

Now, with himself spooned to the back of Dan, and the window in front of them displaying a wonderful light show above the city, he was completely content. Letting out a huff of breath and relaxing his body completely into the mattress. 

Another bright burst lit them up, Phil could see everything in the room when it happened. He could also feel as Dan tensed up to the sudden change in atmosphere. 

“Did you fucking feel that? It shook the bloody apartment Phil!” Dan whined. 

Phil shushed him and lightly tickled up Dan's side. Running the pads of his fingers down his waist and over his hips and then back up with the tips of his nails. A guaranteed way to calm him down.

He could feel the hairs on Dan's legs stand up, as well as the little goosebumps on his arms. He kissed the back of Dan's shoulder and reminded him that he loved him and that they were okay.

Dan sighed, but then relaxed his body and lightly cuddles back into Phil more. He grabbed Phil's right hand with his left and held it. Dan told Phil he loved him back and together they were taken away by sleep in the ambiance of the storm and each other.


End file.
